


Fragile

by ArabFlower



Series: Obsession [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Characters will be OOC, Depictions of Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Hallucinations, Heavy Angst, Implied Rape/Non-Consensual Intercourse, Mind Manipulation, Non-Consensual Drug Use, PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabFlower/pseuds/ArabFlower
Summary: Set after S02E19,  being forced into therapy by the love of her life awakens a darkness in Alex leaving the fragile distinction between ‘agent’ and ‘monster’ in enemy hands.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Fragile  
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction adapted and based on other works of fiction. I only hold the copyrights to my imagination.  
> Characters: Kara Danvers; Alex Danvers; Maggie Sawyer; Lena Luthor; J’onn J’onzz; Winslow Schott; Dr Sadie Harris (OC)  
> Pairings: Alex Danvers/ Maggie Sawyer (Sanvers); Alex Danvers/ OC  
> Genre: Drama/Angst / Hurt- Comfort/ Romance  
> Rating: M  
> Warnings: PTSD, sexual abuse, sexual situations, dubious consent, swearing, etc  
> Summary: Set after S02E19, being forced into therapy by the love of her life awakens a darkness in Alex leaving the fragile distinction between ‘agent’ and ‘monster’ in enemy hands.
> 
> Authors Note (A/N): This does not follow the Current Track and Characters will be slightly OOC (out of Character), Please Heed the Tags and Warnings Posted
> 
> I didn’t proof read this so I apologise for the errors.

**Prologue**

_*Underground Containment Level- DEO Building- City Division- National City*_

Cold, bone chilling cold.  Her girlfriend’s soft leather jacket had physically done nothing to warm NCPD Detective Maggie Sawyer, but the feisty Latina bit back her discomfort and remained stoic as she strutted down the long corridors of the DEO ‘dungeons’. Her companion for the evening stood at the far end of the poorly lit corridor, his ebony skin and well built frame providing Maggie with a deep sense of security in this dangerous place. Hugging her jacket closer to her, Maggie instantly warmed when the sultry voice of her lover tickled her subconscious

_‘frigid temperatures to keep the monsters at bay’_

But before Maggie could lose herself to her nostalgia, the man waiting for her had turned and offered her a grave smile. J'onn J’onzz was many things to her, brave....leader...courageous... _father figure..._ but the look of utter helplessness that danced across his gaze had deeply unsettled the young detective. Hastening her steps towards him, Maggie soon found  herself beside the last son of Mars, drawing strength and warmth from the majestic alien.

Jonn: “Detective Sawyer”

Maggie returned his greeting with a precarious smile and what she hoped to be a respectful nod. The silence engulfing them was broken by a cackling laughter from a cell further down the dark and twisted corridor. It was only then that Maggie allowed herself to truly listen to the ambiance of the vile place she found herself in. The cacophony of pained moans, unhinged shrieks and desperate pleas erupted from behind the steel doors, filtering through the now open observation ‘windows’ allowing the insanity to echo deeply throughout the dark corridor.  Maggie couldn’t help but listen to some of the babble

Inmate 1: “...tear your limbs off...”

Inmate 2: “...I’ll kill you!! I’ll kill all of you!!”

Inmate 3: “...you will kneel before me!”

Inmate 4: “....I am your DOOM!!!”

Jonn smiled at Maggie ruefully as Maggie silently processed the din around them

Jonn: “I’m sorry that we had to meet here...”

He glanced mournfully through the observation slot on Cell 219 before quickly returning his gaze to Maggie. The young detective studied the martian’s posture during the slight exchange, the alien’s outward strength clearly a farce to conceal how broken he was inside. Planting her feet firmly on the ground, ready to hold her stance if need be Maggie sighed deeply and spoke

Maggie: “She shouldn’t be down here...”

If Jonn noticed Maggie’s resolve to avoid gazing into Cell 219, he remained silent. Instead he cleared his throat and (in what Maggie assumed was his most ‘authoritative’ voice) had began reciting the appropriate protocol for the inmate’s incarceration.

Jonn: “Protocol DA 824G states that all rogue threats are to be detained in maximum security...”

Maggie glared at him before retorting

Maggie: “...Rogue _alien_ threats...”

Jonn sighed deeply, rubbed his forehead dejectedly and responded

Jonn: “After everything she’s done...after all she put you through...I don’t think there’s anything _human_ left...”

Maggie: “She’s there! She’s in there Jonn! I know it! Just let her out and-”

Jonn: “NO! She’s dangerous...lethal...I will not compromise the safety of innocent people by letting a monster roam free...”

The word monster reverberated through Maggie’s skull, raising her anger and diminishing her sense of reason with each passing second

Maggie: “Monster?!? MONSTER!! She’s defended this city more times than I can count! She’s just not herself right now...not in her right mind...and locking her up down her won’t help! Keeping her here will make it worse...you need to let her go Jonn!”

Sniffling and choking back tears, Maggie had hoped that she wouldn’t crumble whilst pleading her case. The Martian pulled the young Latina into his strong embrace and let the tiny woman cry bitterly against his chest as he softly began to soothe her.

Jonn: “She’s gone...She’s gone...I checked...I checked Maggie, there’s nothing left that I recognise...Only darkness and hate...she’s unstable...dangerous...and it would be safer for everyone if she remains locked up-”

Appalled at his approach, Maggie roughly pulled herself from his embrace, her frenzied shrieks joining the cacophony of the other inmates

Maggie: “she’s like your own...she’s one of your own...don’t turn your back on her...”

Had Maggie been less self involved she would have seen how broken the last son of Mars was by his decision, had she seen past her selfish anger she would have seen the unshed tears glistening in his defeated eyes. She would have heard the crushing surrender in his voice as he choked out

Jonn: “she’s gone...the woman I’ve come to love like a daughter is gone...and it’s my fault...I didn’t protect her...but if she was still lucid she would want me to protect you...to protect Kara...her mother...her city...and that’s what I’m going to do...”

Maggie’s soft sniffles slowly faded as the pair realised that the inmate of Cell 219 had remained eerily silent throughout their visit. Curious, terrified and a little worried Maggie cast a quick glance through the observation window of Cell 219’s steel door.

Keeping her gaze to the left of the cell, she spotted cold cracked concrete walls, a basic bed and threadbare blanket with a rudimentary steel lavatory system in the left corner had greeting Maggie while the soft jingling of metal against metal filled her ears. Slowly following the sound with her gaze, Maggie found herself staring at the wall directly opposite her, the figure seated with their head bowed at the farthest right corner of the cell.

The inmate in question was clad in the dull grey DEO prisoner uniform, their entire appearance was dishevelled and Maggie could tell by their posture that they had sustained some serious injuries to their torso, back, arms and legs. Despite those injuries the DEO still felt the need to secure the inmate to the cell wall. Coils of heavy metal chains dangled from the gleaming studs embedded in the ceiling and floor, allowing the inmate to move around despite the shock collar around their neck and the restraints latched onto their torso, and each of their arms and legs.

Maggie bit back tears at the sight before her, her chocked sob had caused the inmate to slowly look up and face her. The Latina’s rich chocolate orbs met with the heated gaze of olive-hazel, the intensity caused the young detective to shudder softly as a familiar ache stirred within her.

Knowing that the detective was both afraid and slightly aroused at the sight of her, Alex Danvers smirked darkly at the love of her life just as the Martian slammed the observation window shut with a loud clang.

***End prologue***


	2. Chapter 1: Face it With A Grin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This does not follow the Current Track and Characters will be slightly OOC (out of Character).   
> Please heed the Tags and warnings.  
> This is Unbeta'd and I didn’t proof read this so I apologise for the errors.

_* 3 Years Before the Prologue*_

_*Downtown National City- Doctor’s Rooms at National City General Hospital*_

_*Maggie’s POV*_

Maggie Sawyer was not a patient person, if bored she would fidget and squirm until something had caught her attention. Staring at the dull soothing beige walls of the waiting room had begun to slowly drive her insane so instead she glanced through the titles of the various, and somewhat outdated, magazines and newspapers that littered the coffee table before her. Reclining against the crème linen covered couch, the Latina couldn’t help but jostle her leg nervously as each second ticked by.

Her companion must have sensed her unease, as soon enough, a comforting grip encompassed her knee stilling Maggie’s nerves and forcing the detective to turn to the woman seated beside her.

The girl of steel was hidden in her trademark poly-blend pastel sweater sets but Maggie could feel the secure aura of the city’s hero permeating the room. Kara Danvers turned her sunshine-y smile on high, her clear blue orbs comforting Maggie as the Kryptonian spoke.

Kara: “It’ll be fine Maggie...She’s here now. For Alex that’s a huge step...”

Maggie sighed softly before apprehensively returning Kara’s smile. Her tone hesitant and the bubbling nervousness creeping into her voice

Maggie: “I know Little Danvers...It’s just...She doesn’t want to be here...”

Kara scoffed loudly and spoke

Kara: “It’s good for her Maggie, Alex will never admit when she needs help and that’s partly mine and Eliza’s fault. We never gave her an opportunity to admit to any weakness. But after what Rick put her through...”

When Kara’s tone had taken a wistful tinge of regret, it was Maggie’s turn to reassure Kara, so the detective placed a comforting hand on the shoulder of her girlfriend’s sister and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Kara: “We almost lost her Maggie..you and I both know that the nightmares...well they’re getting worse...she needs help and she would never have step foot in here if it wasn’t for you. What Rick did to her...her almost dying... I can tell it scared her Maggie, but Alex’s too proud to admit to either of us that she can be weak.”

Sighing and rubbing her temples in slight frustration, Maggie began voicing her doubts

Maggie: “I just...I just don’t want it to feel like we’re forcing her...”

Kara: “Trust me...it’s what Alex needs. She loves you Maggie and that’s why she’s here. She practically told the DEO therapist, Jonn and I to go to hell when we suggested seeing Dr Harris but all it took was you batting your eyelashes at her and here we are...”

Kara gestured vaguely around the therapist’s waiting room. Both women loved Alex Danvers in different ways and that’s why both of them knew how daunting this entire ordeal must have been for their favourite DEO agent. Soon Maggie broke the soft lull in their conversation

Maggie: “She’s embarrassed...”

Kara: “I know...that’s why we decided to wait out here...let her do this on her own...It’s only the first session...we’re here for moral support...”

Maggie: “Yeah.....yeah...so... this Doctor?”

Kara: “Oh she’s very discreet, she treats a lot of the ‘DEO agents’ for PTSD and Trauma, although she thinks they’re FBI. I had Winn run a background check on her and he says that she graduated from John Hopkins, top of her class with an MD in Psychiatry. Lucy said that she specialises in PTSD cases and that she’s very good since the army refers quite a lot of their higher ranking officers to her...”

Maggie: “I know...It’s just she’s...”

Kara smirked at Maggie’s uneasiness and pulled up a picture on her phone. The screen immediately lit up with the image of the doctor.  Maggie couldn’t help the stab of jealously as she took in Dr Sadie Harris’ flowing blonde mane, deep blue eyes, milky skin and kissable ruby lips.

Maggie: “She’s like the sexy doctor version of you...”

Kara: “psh..please...”

Maggie: “Oh come on! Blonde Hair...blue eyes...and I could have sworn she eyed Alex up before they went inside...”

Kara laughed boisterously at Maggie’s outburst, leaving the detective to pout childishly as the receptionist shot a dirty glare over to the pair instantly silencing the now admonished and blushing Kryptonian.

Kara: “Looks like someone’s jealous...Sure she’s _gorgeous_ but Alex only has eyes for you Mags...”

Maggie smiles at the younger Danvers and playfully checks the girl’s shoulder before turning her gaze to the red stained oak door adorned with the gleaming gold name plate _‘Dr Sadie Harris Md Psych’_ her voice wistful as she said

Maggie: “I know”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_* Same Time- Inside Dr Sadie Harris’ Rooms at National City General Hospital*_

_*Sadie’s POV*_

The door had clicked shut behind her leaving the doctor alone with her new patient. Alex Danvers was a vision in her dark wash skinny jeans, light grey Henley and black leather jacket. The lithe and muscular red head shuffled nervously into the room, clearly unfamiliar with her surroundings.

Sadie: “Please...sit...”

Sadie watched as Alex glanced deep into the room, taking in the large windows directly opposite them from their vantage behind her work desk, before the agent turned her gaze towards the bookshelf nestled a comfortable distance away from the door jamb, before setting her sights on the traditional ‘therapist’s’ couch  at the far end of the room. It’s chocolate leather inviting in a way despite it being glaringly out of place to the almost neutral pastel tone of the rest of the room.

Deciding to make light of the situation, Sadie quickly quipped

Sadie: “So you want to indulge in the stereotype Agent Danvers?”

Her words caused Alex to chuckle deeply and Sadie found herself stimulated by the sound

_‘God...she’s perfect.’_

As Alex made her way over to the couch, Sadie Harris took a moment to appreciate her newest patient. Biting back a moan at Alex’s slender muscular frame, she rubbed her thighs together to ease her arousal as her gaze lustfully danced across the expanse of Alex’s back, imagining herself gripping and biting onto Alex’s strong muscles in the throes of passion.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Sadie immediately pulled on her mask of professionalism, took the seat nearest to the leather couch that Alex now reclined against, picked up the file assigned to Alex and began the session

Sadie: “So...Alex...can I call you Alex?”

The agent merely nodded, allowing the psychiatrist to continue.

Sadie: “I see you’re a doctor as well? Tell me about that...”

Alex: “Phd...Bioengineering...the rest is err...erm classified..”

Sadie: “Well since you’re going to be out of the field for a while _doctor_ Danvers you can tell me a little bit about what you do...”

Sadie smiled at Alex seductively, and relished the way the agent slowly stiffened under her gaze. The therapist knew she was a ‘knockout’ in a crème blouse, strappy high heels and perfectly fitted denim skinny jeans, after all she dressed with this particular patient in mind, so to see the object of her desire stiffen slightly with arousal at her advances only served to encourage Sadie’s behaviour.

Alex: “well...no..Err...It’s a federal crime for me to reveal classified government projects to a civilian ma’am”

_‘God she’s so adorable when she’s flustered’_

Sadie subtly rubbed her thighs together, crossed her legs and chuckled cheekily.

Sadie: “Ah well...I had to try. So...Alex...you’re here because-”

Before Sadie could finish, Alex Danvers had spoken, her tone initially unsure but her answer gave Sadie the opening that she needed

Alex: “Maggie wants me to come...and I need to get better...for her.”

Scribbling her notes into the file Sadie addressed Alex

Sadie: “And you? Do you want to be here Alex?”

Alex: “Not really no...”

Sadie: “You’ve been through an ordeal Agent Danvers. Kidnapped...drowned, you almost died...”

Sadie watched as Alex grit her teeth, knowing that the agent was biting down Anger and a hint of embarrassment the blonde continued.

Sadie: “So Maggie is the detective outside? She’s pretty...”

Alex: “She’s amazing.”

A flash of anger stirred within Sadie as Alex dreamily began extolling the greatness that was Maggie Sawyer.

_‘Soon it’ll be me that you dreamily dish about my love. You and I are magnetic. Maggie Sawyer distracted you away from me but I pulled myself back into your life Alex. You’ll be mine soon.’_

Sadie tuned out the rest of the session, sure she peppered in some generic questions at random points to keep up her pretence but she really enjoyed watching the redhead before her. Alex was witty and brilliant in her own right and Sadie knew that the agent was feeding her with textbook answers that barely scratched the surface of the Agent’s problem. But that didn’t matter, Dr Sadie Harris may have been an exemplary doctor to other patients, but curing Alex Danvers was not high on her priority list.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_*An Hour Later- Waiting Room*_

Kara and Maggie watched as the large oak door clicked open, both were on their feet just as Alex slowly walked out with Doctor Harris closely behind her.

Sadie: “That was a good start for today Alex. I’ll see you next week.”

The doctor smiled at Alex before gesturing for Maggie to come up to her, the detective walked up to the pair, hugged her girlfriend gently and kissed the agent’s temple before breaking away to talk with the doctor.

Sadie: “Maggie? Right?”

Maggie: “Detective Maggie Sawyer, NCPD...I’m Alex’s..”

Sadie: “Girlfriend...I know, she couldn’t stop gushing about you to be honest...”

Maggie turned slowly and caught sight of Kara and Alex talking quietly in the corner, had she been more focused on the doctor standing beside her she would have noticed the subtle glare being sent her way.  After satisfying herself that Alex was ‘okay’ with Kara, Maggie gestured for Sadie to continue

Sadie: “Alex is... _delicate_ right now. I think being put in a situation like that by a civilian affected her more than she let on. I know FBI Director Henshaw has pulled her off of Active duty for the next few weeks but I think it should be longer. I feel that Alex needs to develop healthy coping mechanisms and from what Directors Henshaw has noted in her file Alex tends to turn to Alcohol or violence to numb her from the reality of her situation...”

Interrupting the Doctor’s train of conversation, Maggie decided to fight for her girlfriend to resume active duty

Maggie: “Listen Doc...I’m not going to lie, it’s been a bad year for Alex but keeping her away from her job longer might make it worse...”

Maggie could sense the frustration building but Sadie’s calm and persuasive, almost cajoling tone, immediately put Maggie at ease

Sadie: “Detective Sawyer putting her out in the field in her current state is dangerous, I’m surprised the DEO cleared her for active duty in the first place with all her issues. I just want to help, and right now Alex has granted you authority as her medical directive. I think she’ll benefit from more than just the mandatory ten sessions.”

Maggie quickly glanced over to Alex and Kara. Taking in her girlfriend’s sullen, almost timid posture Maggie couldn’t help but agree with the doctor. So after shaking hands with the woman and making arrangements for the next appointment, Maggie couldn’t help but feel at ease with Doctor Harris. As she approached the Danvers sisters she couldn’t help but overhear some threads of their conversation

Kara: “She’s good Alex...you’re just being difficult.”

Alex: “I don’t know Kara...Something’s _off_...I can feel it...”

Kara: “That’s just you’re paranoia on overdrive...it’s understandable after what Malvern did Alex...”

Alex: “Kara...It’s not about that!”

With Alex’s slowly rising tone, clenched shoulders and angered posture, Maggie knew she had to intervene, so wordlessly she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s waist, pulled the taller redhead in and playfully nuzzled the agent’s neck as she spoke, internally relieved that Alex calmed down the further Maggie burrowed into her embrace. She could feel Alex breathe her in, Maggie’s scent had calmed the troubled agent in the past, so the Latina playfully kissed the agent’s neck and said

Maggie: “I’m so proud of you babe...”

The detective couldn’t help the fleeting concern that passed through her as the agent whispered out in an almost child-like earnest

Alex: “Really?”

Maggie hummed deeply and pressed herself against Alex, as her hands found their way into the back pockets of the Agent’s jeans, cupping the redhead’s derrière through the dark wash denim fabric.

Maggie: “I am...It means a lot to me that you came here babe...”

Maggie could feel Alex puff up slightly, clearly proud that Maggie was happy with her. Had Maggie known then about the darkness creeping into their lives she might have reacted differently to the next part of the conversation.

Kara: “Glad to hear that Mags...Alex here was just complaining about her therapist...she says something’s _off_ about her...”

Maggie rolled her eyes as Alex stuck her tongue out at Kara, the older Danvers clearly annoyed with the younger for ‘tattling’. So, Maggie Kissed Alex deeply (enjoying Kara’s eye roll from the corner of her eyes) and then said, in the bossy voice that she knew both drove Alex wild and could get the agent to agree to anything.

Maggie: “You’re going to therapy...and that’s final Agent Danvers.”

A beat passed between them before Alex gazed deep into Maggie’s chocolate orbs. Maggie could have sworn she could see flecks of deep olive green dancing in the rich hazel gaze she had been accustomed to as Alex acquiesced her demand, in a deep sultry tone.

Alex: “Anything for you... _Detective_ Sawyer”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If it helps, I imagine Dr Sadie Harris to be Melissa George (Alias, Greys Anatomy). She is not a 100% original character; I just borrowed her from Greys Anatomy and tweaked her a little bit. Her chemistry with Chyler on Greys was electric and I’m sure Sadie Harris had a thing for Little Grey...


	3. Chapter 2: Curiouser and Curiouser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was an error with the original update to this chapter...I accidentally uploaded the draft for a future chapter...please ignore it....Sorry about that

_*2 Weeks into Therapy- DEO Building, National City*_

Winslow Schott Jr whistled a happy tune as he played with the toy blaster Jonn had allowed him to keep in his desk. It was a slow day at the DEO so most field agents kept themselves busy by either sparring or cleaning their field equipment. It seemed as though everyone at the DEO were actively trying to not be caught eavesdropping on the heated argument currently exploding in the Director’s office. Sensing the tension rise even further, Winn took a large slurp of his take-away diet cherry cola to drown out Alex Danvers’ exasperated sigh as it echoed past the director’s door

Alex: “Jonn it’s been 2 weeks! **_2 weeks!!_** I’m fine damn it!”

Although he couldn’t see it, Winn knew that Jonn was currently rubbing his forehead as he dealt with his ‘favourite’ daughter.

Jonn: “Alex.... you know protocol..”

Winn tensed in his chair when he heard Alex’s low growl of frustration, an enraged Alex Danvers was extremely dangerous and no matter how highly trained, no DEO agent in their right mind would want to face Alex when she was in a mood.

Alex: “But I’m **_not_** injured! I’m fine...put me back in the field....please....not being out there is driving me crazy!”

It was rare that his ‘ever zen’ Papa Bear lost his patience, so when Winn jumped in terror at Jonn’s booming voice along with his fellow analysts at the command centre. At the Director’s raised tone, everyone knew that the DEO’s golden child was not about to get her way

Jonn: “I said NO Alex and that’s FINAL! Until Dr Harris clears you for field work you are NOT going out there!”

By now everyone outside the office door had stopped their charade of disinterest and were now clearly, and eagerly listening to the conversation

Alex: “Her assessment is UNFAIR! I’m fine..Hamilton cleared me and so did two other DEO doctors... I’m a doctor Damn it! I know when something is wrong so why does _her_ assessment matter?!”

The resounding slam of Jonn’s palms hitting his desk caused a few of the newer agents to wince

Jonn: “Because YOU are unfit agent Danvers and as Director of the DEO I am ordering you to drop this!”

Winn heard a file being grabbed irritably, angry footfalls before the directors’ office door was forced open and Alex angrily stormed out, not caring about the attention she received from her colleagues. Once Alex had left the vicinity of the command centre all eyes returned to Jonn, who stood sighing in the doorway of his office.

Jonn: “BACK TO WORK EVERYONE!”

Everyone else scurried back to their daily tasks as Jonn turned his back, but Winn leapt out of his seat and rushed after the woman who had become something of a big sister to him.

Before joining the DEO he hadn’t really known Kara’s big sister. All he knew was that she was scary, she worked for the FBI and that she loved and would protect Kara with her entire being. But after joining the DEO and working closely with Alex on many missions, Winn got to know the agent and gained a big sister along the way. Alex was Winn’s family and she was clearly upset, so like any good brother would, Winn sought out his sister in her hour of distress.

It didn’t take long to find her, the agent was sulking in the largest corner office the east wing had. Had it not been for the name plate on the door stating _“Dr Alexandra Danvers PhD”_ Winn would have never known that Alex had an office at the DEO. The office layout was pretty basic. Apart from the slightly above average desk, chairs and computer system, it boasted a really comfy couch, a flat screen TV mounted on one of the walls and an extensive library filled with books on bioengineering, chemistry and a few medical journals. But Winn’s favourite part about the office was that it had an amazing view of National City’s skyline. Alex had shown him her office after the two of them had found themselves on consecutive night shifts and since then it became a place where they could bond, eat their meals and play video games on Alex’s TV. Till date, Kara was not aware that Alex even had an office, so Winn felt pretty special being invited to what he dubbed as ‘Alex’s fortress of solitude’.

Entering the room as quietly as possible, Winn found Alex standing stiffly against her desk, deep in thought and facing the giant windows. Even though he knew Alex was aware that he had entered, he still jumped slightly when Alex addressed him

Alex: “Winn...”

Quickly recovering, Winn began speaking

Winn: “Hey Alex..is err...everything erm...err...O-kay?”

It was clear that Alex could sense the slight fear and hesitance in his voice, because the intimidating agent turned to face and softly smiled at him, the invitation the techie was looking for to rush forward and engulf the older Danvers sibling into a hug. A beat passed before Alex slowly began returning the hug and Winn couldn’t help but smile to himself for lifting Alex’s mood slightly. Soon, the embrace broke and Alex gestured for Winn to take a seat. Once they were comfortable in their respective seats at Alex’s desk, the agent casually slid her file across to Winn to read.

Words like _‘reckless’_ , _‘suicidal tendencies’_ and _‘wanton disregard for her own life’_ screamed out at Winn and he snapped his eyes up to face Alex, clearly about to voice his protest of this doctor’s assessment

Alex: “I know Winn...it’s harsh but for some reason Jonn is standing by it...”

Winn scoffed as he picked up and paged through the rest of the file

Winn: “Yeah well that’s stupid...Alex you’re the best agent the DEO ever had!”

Casually tossing the file back on the desk, Winn continued

Winn: “Maybe this isn’t about the assessment... Maggie told me that you’ve been complaining about these headaches? And I overhead Kara telling Jonn how tired you’ve been lately...”

Alex grit her teeth in anger and barely held back a growl as she rubbed her forehead in frustration

Alex: “It’s this new medication Dr Harris has me on...all it does is make me feel like I have a massive hangover...I tried talking to Maggie and Kara about changing it but they insist that I stick with it...”

Suddenly the incident that happened at game night last week flashed through Winn’s mind. The entire ‘Super Family’ had convened at Kara’s apartment for their weekly game night and while walking to Kara’s kitchen to get some water Alex had something of a dizzy spell. Naturally everyone was overly concerned for their favourite agent but Winn would never forget how furious Maggie was when she found out that Alex hadn’t taken her medication that night. The ensuing fight between the couple had resulted in Kara rushing over to Alex’s apartment to fetch the medication. No one could argue against Maggie afterwards since Alex seemed fine for the rest of the evening, somewhat withdrawn and sullen, which to be fair was almost her natural state, so Winn couldn’t stop himself before blurting out.

Winn: “but they help you!”

The slightly betrayed look that Alex gave him, made Winn shrink slightly in his seat.

Winn: “Alex..I know it’s not what you want to hear but they do! You’re taking something for the nightmares and...”

Alex: “...and something else...But I don’t think they’re helping Winn!”

Winn smiled softly when he realised how frustrated Alex seemed

_‘she’s so used to being the protector...but she needs help Winn, Kara and Maggie warned you that she will try to get out of going to therapy, all of you staged a private meeting for God’s sake and agreed that a united front is what’s best...Alex needs to stay in therapy...’_

Winn could sense how uncomfortable Alex was with being in therapy, but he agreed with the assessment that the older Danvers sibling needed such measures. So, swallowing thickly, Winn spoke

Winn: “Alex...Alex it’s fine...nobody really likes their therapist...I mean I **_hated_** mine...”

Winn smiled softly when he saw Alex chuckle at his over exaggeration, having got her attention, Winn continued

Winn: “It’s only natural to be uncomfortable at Therapy...these doctors...they want to help you....Maggie, Kara, Jonn wouldn’t insist on you going if they didn’t want to help you...Alex..we love you and we almost lost you...You’re like my big sister and after what Malvern did...”

Winn choked up a bit as he remembered seeing the surveillance footage of an unconscious Alex floating limply in the large Tank of water, his involuntary shudder caused Alex to quickly reach across the table and take Winn’s hand in hers, rubbing it reassuringly.

Winn: “...point is...Alex, it’s just for a little while...it’ll be over before you know it! I mean I checked this doctor out for myself...”

Alex quirked her eyebrows at him and scoffed in disbelief

Alex: “Oh did you now?”

Winn: “Of course I did! I had to make sure she was top shelf...only the best for my favourite agent!”

Winn winked at Alex playfully before the two of them erupted into small chuckles, the rest of the conversation flowing naturally between them

Winn: “She’s good Alex..sure you’ll hate it for a bit, but it’ll be over before you know it...and then you’ll be back to kicking ass and taking names.”

Winn couldn’t help but return Alex’s small smile, knowing that he had somehow managed to convince Alex to remain in therapy.  A soft alarm chimed from Alex’s phone, the sound prompting Winn to ask

Winn: “Oh is it time? Do you want me to come with?”

Alex shook her head ‘no’ before standing up, ruffling Winn’s hair good naturedly then walked out of the office as she began her journey towards Dr Harris’s rooms. Watching Alex’s retreating form, Winn couldn’t help but feel a small twinge of worry but that was quickly brushed aside when he heard Jonn’s booming voice echoing throughout the DEO

Jonn: “AGENT SCHOTT!!!”

Had Winn delved on his feeling a bit more instead of scurrying to return to his post things would have played out differently in the days to come.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_*Later that Same Day- Downtown National City- Dr Sadie Harris’ Rooms at National City General Hospital *_

Alex Danvers hadn’t been long in the waiting room. Since she would not wear her DEO uniform unless on active duty, Alex was dressed comfortably in her usual jeans, shirt and jacket combination and judging by the many appreciative glances she had received it was safe to say that she looked _‘good’_.

Playing absently with the corner of an old Magazine, Alex heard the door to Dr Harris’s office click open before the vague scent of sultry cassis nectar, chypre and blonde amber wood filled the air

_‘Armani Si...Maggie’s signature scent...she didn’t tell me she was coming here...’_

Alex was pulled from her musings when Dr Harris exited her office with another patient. The female with the doctor had all the trimmings of a suburban ‘soccer mom’ and Alex couldn’t help but shift uncomfortably as the unidentified woman gazed at Alex with unbridled desire. It was only when Dr Harris roughly cleared her throat did the woman ‘snap out of it’

Sadie: “Mrs Latham?”

The woman who Alex now mentally began calling ‘Mrs Latham’ had shook her head slightly and smiled at the doctor in an overly cheerful manner.

Mrs Latham: “Thank you Dr Harris...I was trying to remember where I parked...I’ll just go off to Cythia and ask her to confirm my next appointment...See you next week doctor...”

Sadie Harris tersely smiled at the woman who kept glancing at Alex throughout her exchange with Cynthia the receptionist. The agent in question however seemed unfazed, and immediately stood up straight them moment Sadie had approached her. Admiring the military like discipline and the deliciousness that was Alex Danvers in a leather Jacket, Sadie unconsciously smiled as she moved closer to Alex, making a big show of shaking the agent’s hand in front of Mrs Latham as though marking her territory.

Sadie: “Alex..right on time”

Soon Alex’s personal space was filled with the sultry notes of _Armani Si_ a perfume she had long associated with her gorgeous girlfriend was now being worn by her therapist. Not one to accept change and being socially inept at times, Alex (in lieu of a greeting) couldn’t help but blurt out

Alex: “You changed your perfume...”

Dr Harris seemed taken aback but quickly recovered

Sadie: “Mmmh...I’m surprised you noticed...I needed a change and a friend recommended it..”

Alex said nothing further as the doctor led her into the office so that they could begin their session. Taking their usual seats by the chocolate leather couch, Sadie immediately began

Sadie: “So...you started your course of medications last week...how’s that going?”

Alex fidgeted slightly with a stray thread at the edge of her shirt before responding

Alex: “Not well...the prazosin helps a bit with the nightmares but I feel tired all the time, I get these constant headaches and the other drug...”

Sadie: “The Dimethyltriazapm *****?”

Alex: “Yeah...Frankly I never heard of it before...”

Sadie: “It’s fairly new, but very promising in PTSD cases...”

Sadie’s head was bowed as she scribbled some notes into the file on her lap and had Alex been able to see the doctor’s face clearly there’d be no mistaking the dark grin that graced the other woman’s face

Alex: “well that explains why only one pharmacist in National City stocks it, thanks for telling us about them...”

Sadie: “no problem Alex, I only want to help you... ...so, what about it? Is it helping?”

Alex resumed fidgeting with the stray thread as she mumbled

Alex: “It makes me see things...”

Sadie edged forward in her chair, rapt with attention

Sadie: “What kinds of things Alex?”

Alex took a deep breath to calm herself before continuing

Alex: “Bodies...people I’ve hurt...people I couldn’t save...”

Sadie: “uh huh...and...how often does this happen?”

Alex: “Randomly...like I’d be sitting with Maggie or walking with Kara and see them just there...but as soon as I try and look deeper, they vanish..is that normal?”  


Sadie: “perfectly...Alex you’ve buried your trauma for quite some time...the Dimethyltriazapm ***** helps, for lack of a better term, **_unlock_** your mind so that we can work through your trauma together...that’s why you’re here after all...”

 

Shrugging, Alex timidly responds

 

Alex: “I know...it’s just that Maggie and Kara...”

Sadie: “they’re worried about you...I can talk to them if you’d like, explain the drug again...”

 

Alex smiled thankfully at Sadie and the doctor took it as a sign to continue with the other aspects of their session.

 

Sadie: “So...apart from the discomfort with the medication, tell me about...”

 

And the rest of the session droned on, filled with generic questions and Alex’s half hearted answers, soon the clock began to chime upon the top of the next hour and as they ended their session Sadie addressed Alex once again

Sadie: “Alex...I need to talk to you about something...”

When Alex gestured for Sadie to continue, the doctor cleared her throat before speaking once more

Sadie: “I know you’re FBI, I know that your cover is that you’re some researcher in some upscale lab in the city, so it’s for you that I am suggesting this...”

Taking a deep breath, Sadie couldn’t help but internally smile at the overly concerned expression on Alex’s face

_‘Aww, she’s so cute when she’s concerned...’_

Sadie: “It’s nothing bad...I just don’t want the wrong person to recognise you...I have another office, a Brownstone uptown...I meet most of my army patients there and I think you would benefit from having a few of our appointments there as well...”

Alex’s brow furrowed as she pondered Sadie’s suggestion, and Sadie could feel her arousal building as Alex began to mentally decipher the information being given to her, so, before Alex could work through all of it, Sadie quickly added.

Sadie: “It won’t be for every session, just a few so I can keep how frequent your visits are off my books...Maggie told you about how I think you’d benefit from more sessions right?”  


Alex nodded quietly at Sadie’s question, allowing the doctor to ask

Sadie: “And what did you think Alex?”

Judging by the strain in Alex’s voice and the clear reluctance on her face, Sadie knew that Alex abhorred the idea, but it was her love for a dimpled Latina detective that had her forcing out

Alex: “Sound’s great...”

Smiling to herself, Sadie continued

Sadie: “I know the stigma attached to those in your profession that undergo prolonged bouts of psychiatric therapy...so I think we should keep some of your additional sessions out of this office...”

Not seeing any problem with the doctor’s reasoning, Alex couldn’t help but agree.

Alex: “Sure...err, this place, is it safe? Private?”

Sadie: “Yes...to make it easier for you, I can schedule those appointments for later in the afternoon?”

Alex: “Sure...I’ll tell Maggie...”

Sadie scoffed silently which luckily went unnoticed by Alex, before quickly putting on a mask of false adoration to lull the agent into a sense of security.

Sadie: “Aww, I think it’s adorable how much you love her...Alex, I already cleared these sessions with Maggie so you don’t have to worry...”

Pulling an address card from her pocket, Sadie smiled saccharinely as handed the card over to Alex, her hand lingering for slightly too long on the agent’s when the card was accepted.

Breaking the silence around them, Sadie spoke

Sadie: “Some of these appointments might be late...”

Alex: “Its fine Doctor Harris...Maggie is on the late shift for the next few months, so I’ll drive myself...”

The two said their goodbyes and the moment Alex’s back was turned, Sadie’s face broke out into a satisfied grin, the kind one usually wore when a plan was going very _very_ well

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_*Evening- Brownstone in an upscale Neighbourhood- Uptown National City*_

_*Sadie’s POV*_

Sadie Harris smirked to herself as she wandered around her home, each thing filling up the space had been specially chosen, and finally the time was almost upon them for the carefully cultivated environment to be put to its intended use.

Apart from the odd wall and large staircase, any untrained eye would easily see the glaring similarities the home held to the apartment of one Special Agent Alexandra Danvers. Although not completely identical, as there were slight variations namely the different pictures on the walls, some colours weren’t exactly a perfect match and the general outlay of the home but other than that one would assume that the two places were owned by the same person

_‘I designed it with you in mind my love...so you’d feel comfortable here Alex...like it was your own home...and now you’re going to be able to see it...I added some of my own touches, like the mouldings by the fireplace because I know you loved the one you had growing up in Midvale...but everything else should be just like your apartment...I’m sorry I couldn’t get the all the colours right or the furniture and fittings, some of your chosen interiors were custom designed and difficult to obtain but I managed to make what I had work...This will be our home...and finally you will be able to experience it’_

Pulling out her diary from her work briefcase, Sadie fixed herself a cup of tea, walked upstairs and settled into her private study on the second floor of the brownstone.

She then started filling her diary with the appointments she required, knowing that the moment she called on the agent, the older Danvers would dutifully appear

_‘God it’s sickening how much control that bitch Maggie has over you...but soon that’ll all change my love...I’m going to help you break free...I’m going to help you be your true self...you had once embraced me for what I was so it’s only fair that I help you now...I am yours Lexie...and soon you will become mine...but the rest of the world can’t know how I am going to help you...so it must be kept secret...Only I can know...’_

Soon fake appointments for two made up patients began to fill the doctor’s diary, each patient conveniently had the initials A.D and were always scheduled for after normal office hours, namely 6.30 or sometimes 8 in the evening on random days. Each appointment had the letters BRNS next to the patient’s name, for Sadie to easily know the location. For good measure, two or three days after her created appointments for ‘Aiden Denver’ and ‘Allison Drake’ she scheduled one appointment at her rooms in National City General Hospital with Alex Danvers

_‘It’s so we can talk about our special sessions afterwards...I can’t wait to hear all about how they affect you Lexie...’_

Smiling to herself, Sadie then closed her diary and made her way into the master bedroom. Gazing longingly at the silver silk sheets, Sadie briefly imagined the feel of the fabric against her bare back as she lay under the well muscled body of her beloved Agent.

_‘Soon my love...soon we will christen every inch of our new home...”_

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Sadie made her way towards her master ensuite bathroom, stopping to rifle through her days shopping along the way. Fishing out a box of dark brunette hair dye, Sadie hummed softly to herself as she stripped off her clothing and moved towards the shower.

Sadie: “I changed my perfume to hers and now I’m changing my hair...it’s all for you though Lexie...”

Whistling happily to herself, Sadie began preparing her hair for the treatment it was about to receive, changing her appearance to create the illusion of her likeliness to one brunette Latina detective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m not a medical doctor or a therapist in anyway so I’m making up the medical stuff as I go along, prazosin is a real medical drug but Dimethyltriazapm* is something I made up for purposes of this story. Also, I think Sadie would refer to Alex as ‘Lexie’ when not interacting with her as a patient...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. As I am employed full time, I will update whenever I can


End file.
